Talvez o Final Perfeito
by Innis Winter
Summary: Após vencer o Lorde das Trevas, Harry irá reencontrar Gina para, então, terem um final feliz. Ou não... Levemente HG. Também um pouco DG...


**Talvez o final perfeito**

* * *

O estranho tampão que bloqueara seus ouvidos durante a luta pareceu se dissolver ao ver o corpo de Voldemort cair no chão. Tinha um prazer sádico em vê-lo definhar, seu corpo sem vida desaparecendo em chamas negras, que não iluminavam nem aqueciam, mas que eram o bastante para fazer o cadáver desaparecer como se nunca tivesse existido.

-Harry! Harry!

O torpor se esvaiu pela grama seca do cemitério quando Harry se viu fortemente envolvido em um abraço. Cabelos castanhos e cheios lhe cobriram os olhos, enquanto Hermione gritava, chorava e exclamava:

-Você conseguiu! _Conseguiu!_

Harry retribuiu o abraço como se visse a cena de cima, sem dela participar realmente.

Ele _conseguira_. O que isto significava? Não conseguiria entender o que isto queria dizer nem em um milhão de anos: estava livre de Voldemort, da escuridão que o assombrava, da dor, de toda aquela coisa ruim e terrível que sempre o perseguira, desde que nascera... E agora, tudo se fora... Como? Por quê?

Ergueu a cabeça por sobre os cabelos de Hermione, e encontrou Rony a pular e correr em sua direção. Em menos de um segundo, o ruivo envolvia os dois amigos em um abraço apertado de urso que fez Hermione rir e Harry finalmente dar-se conta do que acabara de fazer.

Acabara de matar o Lorde das Trevas!!

Quando deu por si, Harry estava dentro da casa dos Black, onde uma estrondosa festa estava acontecendo. Pessoas de todas as idades, cores e tamanhos surgiam para cumprimentá-lo, uma quantidade razoável de garotas lhe davam sorriso maliciosos, e milhares de copos de bebida paravam em suas mãos. Harry dava largos sorrisos a todos, orgulhoso de si mesmo; mas, acima de tudo, alegre como nunca estivera.

Era um sentimento muito bom o que se alojara em seu peito. Sentia-se capaz de tudo. Afinal, derrotara o tão temido e poderoso Voldemort; haveria alguma coisa que não pudesse fazer?

Oh... Acabara de se lembrar de algo. E esta lembrança o deixou com um sorriso muito bobo no rosto. Disposto a descobrir como poderia passar para a lista de "coisas que fiz" a única coisa que continuava na lista de "coisas não feitas", Harry segurou com firmeza o braço de Tonks, que por acaso tentava passar por ele naquele exato momento para ir até a cozinha.

-Tonks! Cadê a Gina?

-Eu não vi! -gritou a bruxa, sendo levada pela multidão que ia pelo mesmo sentido, em busca de mais bebida. -Pergunta pra Hermione!

Ótimo! Perguntar para Hermione! Mas... Onde estava a garota?

Harry venceu a multidão com facilidade, posto que todos se afastavam e o cumprimentavam sempre que o viam passar, embora alguns insistissem em pará-lo para lhe dar os parabéns, e procurou com vigor pelos cabelos cheios da amiga em todo o andar inferior. E nada.

Encontrou Rony e os gêmeos Weasley entoando canções das Esquisitonas e rindo animadamente próximo ao quadro da mãe de Sirius, que gritava como condenada, mas não conseguia se fazer ouvir em meio à cantoria dos três irmãos. Ao perguntar por Hermione, os três ruivos mudaram radicalmente a canção:

-Ela... Ela saiu há uma hora!

-_Há uma hora!!_

-Desapareceu na multidão!!

-_Na multidão!!!_

Harry desatou a rir, achando ridiculamente cômica a canção de improviso dos ruivos: Fred respondia, cantando, e Rony e Jorge repetiam, também cantando. Não só Harry, mas também várias pessoas ao redor, desataram a rir, e alguns corajosos chegaram a pedir mais algumas canções; Harry saiu, ainda tentando buscar por Hermione, no momento em que eles voltaram a entoar a canção que o moreno interrompera com sua pergunta.

Subindo as escadas da mansão, encontrou Lupin, que imediatamente o parou para dar-lhe um longo e demorado abraço.

-Parabéns, Harry!! -dizia o lobisomem, com as maçãs do rosto coradas devido a alguns drinques a mais. -Seu tio... E seu pai... E Dumbledore!... Eles devem... Estar muito, muito orgulhosos!

-Obrigado, Lupin! -respondeu, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços do homem, mas não conseguiu.

-Você... Você viu... A Tonks? Preciso... Preciso falar com ela...

-Na cozinha! -respondeu Harry, rapidamente, conseguindo passar por baixo dos braços do lobisomem, e continuando a subir as escadas.

Ouviu vagamente Lupin responder um "Obrigado", mas não se deteve, continuando sua cruzada em busca do paradeiro de sua querida ruiva.

Há tanto tempo não tinha notícias dela! Desde que começara a busca pelas horcruxes, Harry se afastara totalmente de qualquer coisa que o ligasse a alguém. Não conseguiu, contudo, se livrar de Rony, que o flagrara fugindo da casa dos Black sozinho e não o deixara sair sem que o ruivo o ajudasse. Deste modo, largaram Hermione, Gina, e todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix para trás, e buscaram pelas horcruxes sozinhos. De fato, Harry só se encontrara novamente com todas essas pessoas há três dias, para descobrir onde estava Voldemort, uma vez que conseguira encontrar e destruir todas as horcruxes. Mas não soubera nada de Gina, que aparentemente estava trabalhando no setor de decodificação de mensagens, ou qualquer bobagem parecida, totalmente fora do campo de batalha e da Guerra em si. Algo que, aparentemente, tinha a ver com a super proteção dos Weasleys, mas pelo qual Harry agradecia infinitamente.

Não havia tanta gente nos andares superiores. Os poucos que havia, disseram que Hermione estava cansada, ou com dor de cabeça, ou de saco cheio da festa, e resolvera se encolher, ou se esconder, ou dormir, ou se refugiar em um dos quartos. Então, Harry se pôs a bater em cada quarto, buscando pela amiga; mas, principalmente, buscando por notícias de Gina. Até que ouviu, no quarto onde Bicuço fora escondido certa vez, um resmungo afirmativo.

-Harry? -perguntou a garota, com a voz pastosa como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

-Mione! -suspirou, aliviado. Deixou-se cair de costas na parede, descansando da busca doida que o levara até aquele quarto. Ainda havia palha pelo chão, e o cheiro inconfundível de penas e titica pairava no ar; mas o som da festa estava absurdamente baixo, como se viesse de alguns quilômetros de distância, e não do andar inferior, o que tornava aquele quarto um refúgio e tanto.

-Sim? -perguntou a menina, esfregando um dos olhos e bocejando. Sim, ela esteve dormindo, como denunciavam o rosto amassado e os cabelos bagunçados e cheios de palha.

-Você sabe da Gina?

Hermione parou de esfregar os olhos no mesmo instante.

-Ah... -ela pigarreou. -Ela não... Não veio na festa...

-Não? -oh! Isso era decepcionante. Mas talvez fosse mesmo melhor encontrá-la em outro lugar, um ponto mais afastado, reservado, onde pudessem conversar, e depois... Bem... -E onde ela está, então?

-Na casa dela, acho...

Por alguma razão, Hermione parecia hesitante em fornecer-lhe tal informação. Mas Harry estava disposto a obtê-la.

-E onde fica?

-Fica... Em Londres...

-_Aonde_, Hermione?

A garota engoliu em seco.

-Alameda de Agrippa... Número 29... Mas, Harry...

Nem ele mesmo conseguiu ouvir o agradecimento que dirigiu a Hermione, tão afobado que estava em sair do quarto correndo e alcançar as escadas. Sua ansiedade não permitiu diminuir a velocidade até que estivesse em meio ao ar frio da manhã, do lado de fora da mansão dos Black.

Queria encontrar a ruiva, queria lhe dizer o quanto sentira sua falta, o quanto desejara que nada de mau lhe acontecesse... Tantos anos se passaram, e ele nunca a esquecera. Ainda mantinha viva a velha chama de amor cultivada no colégio, sem deixá-la apagar um instante que fosse... Viveu por ela, para ela, guardando seu amor... Oh... Certo, guardando só um pouco, apenas; era difícil segurar seus hormônios em fúria. Mas, bem, ele era homem, e estava tecnicamente solteiro, certo? E ele sempre se lembrou de Gina após as duas vezes em que... Ah, é, não foram só duas, ainda teve mais uma. Duas. Três, se contar que saíra com a mesma morena duas vezes. Ahn... Gina não precisava saber disso, precisava? Como dizia o ditado: "longe dos olhos, distante do coração", ou qualquer coisa do gênero...

Caminhou sem rumo até encontrar um lugar em que o sol recém-nascido não lhe ofuscasse a vista e não houvesse nem uma viva alma para ver sua desaparatação. Assim, escondeu-se atrás de uma frondosa árvore em uma esquina, e aparatou.

Quando a pressão voltou ao normal, Harry viu-se em um pequeno e apertado beco, cercado por dois prédios de tijolos a vista, terminando em uma parede de pedras sem reboco; uma caçamba de lixo e alguns ratos estavam em um canto, piorando a paisagem, o que explicava porque não havia nenhum trouxa por perto. Mas também, fazia pouco tempo desde que amanhecera. Quem, além do insano Harry Potter, iria estar em um beco sujo daqueles nas primeiras horas do dia?

Caminhou, decidido, na direção da parede; assim como o Beco Diagonal, a Alameda de Agrippa se abria para quem batesse nos tijolos certos. Harry o fez, meio incerto; não tinha muita certeza de quais eram os tijolos, mas lembrava que lhe disseram uma vez que um verdadeiro bruxo poderia encontrar a entrada sem dificuldades.

E quem disse isto estava certo: Harry bateu em três tijolos, e logo a parede se abriu em arco, permitindo sua entrada. A Alameda era cheia de casas iguais, com muita vegetação, flores e animais mágicos a passear e dormir nos grandes jardins. Com firmeza, Harry caminhou até o número 29, que diferenciava das outras casas apenas pela cor azulada de suas paredes. Havia luz no andar de cima, o que poderia indicar que ela já estava acordada. Estaria esperando por ele?

Sentiu-se sorrir ao pensar em como seriam as horas seguintes. Harry virou-se na direção da porta, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, e subiu os poucos degraus de pedra.

Mirou-se no vidro da janela, e fez uma careta. Estava sujo e com aparência cansada; cogitou limpar o sangue em sua roupa e a sujeira em sua pele com um feitiço, mas depois pensou melhor e decidiu que seria mais bonito fingir que acabara de terminar a luta e a primeira coisa que fez foi ir vê-la, embora admitisse que soava um tanto apelativo... Mas pareceria romântico, não?

Respirou fundo e bateu três vezes na porta de madeira. Esperou por um tempo que pareceu muito longo.

Ouviu risadinhas e passos leves descerem as escadas. Começou a respirar rápido, agitado diante da oportunidade de ver Gina de novo.

Novos passos, mais pesados dessa vez; mais risadas e um leve "Já vai" alcançaram os ouvidos de Harry, que sentiu algo muito estranho no estômago. Quem mais estava lá? Ainda rindo, alguém se aproximou da entrada; a fechadura se abriu com um clique, e então uma pequena fresta da porta foi aberta.

-Pois na...

A frase morreu assim que os olhos cor-de-chocolate miraram o rosto de Harry. O rapaz sorriu; seu coração estava descompassado, a respiração acelerada, as pernas bambas...

-Oi, Gina.

Não conseguia pensar em nada melhor para dizer. Havia ensaiado várias frases, várias declarações, verdadeiras obras-primas da poesia, mas nenhuma lhe vinha à cabeça neste momento.

Gina abriu a boca, mas não respondeu. Harry sentiu-se um tanto bobo por achá-la tão bonita naquele robe cor-de-rosa, com os cabelos ruivos caindo soltos por seus ombros, sem nenhuma maquiagem no rosto sardento e delicado... Certo que esperava uma recepção mais _calorosa_, mas...

Deu um passo à frente, tentando instigá-la a permitir sua entrada, mas ela sequer se moveu. Encarava-o com a boca meio aberta e uma expressão que misturava dúvida e surpresa. Mas com dúvida e surpresa estava Harry, ao vê-la não escancarar a porta de sua casa e deixá-lo entrar de vez em sua vida! O que estava acontecendo?

-Ah... Oi. -finalmente ela disse alguma coisa!

-Não vai... -ele tentou falar, mas sua frase foi cortada ao meio.

-Quem tá aí, Gina?

Foi como se um grande balde de gelo descesse por sua garganta e se alojasse em seu estômago. Havia outro homem na casa, um que não era Harry Potter...

-Gina?

E _quem era_, afinal? Harry não conseguia reconhecer a voz; desviou os olhos do rosto da ruiva e buscou sinais da presença _do_ _outro_ no interior da casa, mas só conseguia ver os pés da escada às costas de Gina.

O seu coração falhava várias batidas. Ela não o esperou... Mas também, tantos anos se passaram! Seria tolice pensar que um ou outro rapaz não ocuparia momentaneamente seu lugar. _Momentaneamente_, sim, pois quem poderia substituí-lo?

Gina não estranhou quando uma mão pálida de dedos longos e finos enlaçou-lhe a cintura, pois toda a surpresa foi transferida pelo ar para Harry. O tempo parecia andar mais devagar enquanto um corpo seminu e uma cabeça alta acompanhavam a mão e surgiam no campo de visão do rapaz, por cima do ombro de Gina.

Ah! Conhecia muito bem aquele maldito sorriso debochado.

-Olha só... -disse a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy. -Bom dia, Potter.

* * *

_N/A: e lá vai Innis arrumando sarna para se coçar... Minha primeira short! Uma daquelas idéias insanas que brotam quando você está muito concentrado pensando em uma coisa, e de repente surgem muitos outros pensamentos pra atrapalhar... Assim surgiu "Talvez o final perfeito"! Espero que tenha ficado bom..._

_Enfim, talvez eu faça uma continuação, explicando como o Draco e a Gina acabaram juntos, mas por enquanto isso ainda está no plano das idéias... _

_Já sabem, não? Reviews são bem vindas! Aliás, muito bem vindas! hehehehehe..._

_Bjs a todos!!!  
_


End file.
